


睡眠疗法

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh
Summary: 迪巴拉失眠了 他的好队友准备给他一个惊喜





	睡眠疗法

“看我们的小宝石今天失眠了？”迪巴拉刚刚打开电脑，准备和还在意大利的队友打个招呼，就听到一个低沉的声音从发音口传出。  
看向Skype小屏幕，他的好损友贝尔纳代斯基和那个新来的头牌懒洋洋地躺在床上。他们周围很暗，但是借着反射的电脑光，迪巴拉还是看到堆在一旁的枕头和皱皱巴巴的床单。很显然，他们刚刚性爱过。  
迪巴拉眨巴一下嘴，回到：“我没睡好，时差影响我很难受。”  
“如果不保持睡眠，你的实力达不到100%”年长的球员语重心长的表情，手上没有闲着，一个胳膊把还在跳脱的贝尔纳代斯基搂到怀里。强行让他进入画面。  
迪巴拉点点头，对于一个过来人的劝解。他很愿意听取。他正准备关电脑试图听点音乐催眠，罗纳尔多打了一个响指，说到：“我们或许可以给你助眠”  
没等到他说什么，罗纳尔多已经亲上贝尔纳代斯基的肩膀，以吻代手，一点点蹭到懵懵懂懂的小男孩锁骨上。还伸出舌头舔弄，男孩白皙的肌肤慢慢泛红起来。贝尔纳代斯基试图把头扭开躲避电脑屏幕，毕竟在自己好友面前干这些事情还是让他不好意思。罗纳尔多直接用手抚上他修长的腰，另一个手探入床单里。不一会，他把头抵在小男孩尖耳朵上，用牙尖咬着他耳垂。  
“你硬了吧？”罗纳尔多带着浅笑的轻语从电脑另一边传来。  
在贝尔纳代斯基表情纠结的时候，罗纳尔多像赢下某个比赛一样，向屏幕眨了眼。随后他慵懒的躺在床上，伸展的长腿几乎可以占满一张床。迪巴拉看着电脑泛出的蓝光照耀着他赤裸身体。他起伏的胸膛颤抖着褐色的乳粒，上面还有一个小型牙印（迪巴拉大概知道是谁的杰作）。轻微摆动的腰有一个好看的弧线，上面有几个深色的抓痕。在若隐若现的大腿内侧还有一些尚未干枯的白液。  
罗纳尔多地对还愣着的贝尔纳代斯基笑道：“我们是不是要给小保罗一点福利？让他可以乖乖睡去？”  
贝尔纳代斯基扑向躺着的年长者，把自己重量压到罗纳尔多身上，让他发出小声的呢喃。金发小男孩投入的吻着罗纳尔多块状分明的腹肌，之后把头埋在男人坚挺的胸膛，含着他小巧发硬的乳头。吮吸的声音大到穿入电脑里，贝尔纳代斯基伸出另一个被纹身笼罩的手臂不停揉拧。迪巴拉可以看到在贝尔纳代斯基手上力度下，强壮的肌肉被揉在一起。  
罗纳尔多没有被身上人的举动惹怒，还露出非常餍足欢愉的表情，嘴巴里嘟囔着一些西班牙语。迪巴拉听懂了，觉得这些话就像说给自己。罗尔纳多眼睛扫过电脑，看到脸红的迪巴拉，随后视线再次回到贝尔纳代斯基上。两个人四目相对，都露出坏笑。  
贝尔纳代斯基把他腰折成一个弧线，罗纳尔多十分配合的把长腿勾在小男孩结实的后背，脚尖还在男孩脊梁骨上滑过。像是邀请男孩的进入。  
贝尔纳代斯基再次握住罗纳尔多肋骨下漂亮的凹陷，把自己阴茎送入已经渴求不已的身体里。迪巴拉可以看到男人把头扬起，露出修长的颈部，暴露出脆弱的喉结。贝尔纳代斯基抓住罗纳尔多腰，疯狂冲撞起来。他在男人身体里面探索。  
“对，这是这里！”罗纳尔多这一次发出的是他生疏的意大利语“别顶那么用力，不行，你tm怎么那么干劲十足！”贝尔纳代斯基在他身上发出笑声，温热的气息喷在男人脸上。他大声说到：“是你，夹得我太紧了”紧致的内壁包裹着年轻人的性器，让他几乎要发出感叹。  
迪巴拉心跳得飞快，他耳边充斥着另一端两个人疯狂的dirty talk。还有床随着两人力度不停摇晃的声音，甚至听到了抽插时淫腻的水声。  
贝尔纳代斯基突然停下疯狂的冲撞，手撑在床上。他和罗纳尔多先后射出来。白浊的液体喷溅到贝尔纳代斯基的胸、腰上。他抓在罗纳尔多腰上的手几乎要把罗纳尔多抓破。罗纳尔多没有在意这些，反而发出猫咪一般的咕噜叫，活像吃饱喝足一般。  
等两个人分开，他们都显得疲惫不堪。过了良久，罗纳尔多开口：“保罗，我想你现在可以好好睡觉，我们可等着你回来”最后一句话，他刻意拉长了不少，迪巴拉听出来他的弦外之音。没等他再开口，罗纳尔多已经关上电脑。  
迪巴拉觉得自己真的可以睡个好觉。


End file.
